I Didn't Know
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: Katniss and Marvel get into a fight. Arianna watches fearfully. Finally, Katniss barges out of the house, running to the truck. A ride would clear her head. Well, certainly after this ride, nothing would be going through her head. Glimmer came back for revenge. OneXShot I hope you like it :)


**Hey everyone! So this idea was given to me by a very amazing gal :D She is my Beta! The one and only Courtney DiLaurentis!**

**Thank you by the way :D**

**So I hope you all like this one shot :D**

"You know what! I'm not dealing with this!" I yell at him. Why does he always bring our daughter up in this?

"No! You don't leave in the middle of this argument! Glimmer was right, I shouldn't have ever went for you!" He yells at me. At the mention of Glimmers name, my heart breaks completely. What has Glimmer got to do with any of this?

"I left Glimmer for you! And now you cheat on me with Mellark!?" He screams, knocking over the plant.

"Cheated with Mellark? I was helping him out with his restaurant! He needed orders filled out so I helped him! You can't go assuming things like that!" I yell, tears rolling down my face. Peeta just wanted help with his orders. He only has one employer and that was Greasy Sae. I was just trying to help.

"Mommy!" Ariana cries. I look over to her and see she's trying to pick up all the shattered pottery, and put it back.

"No! Honey don't touch that! It's dangerous! Honey please go up to your room." Katniss pleads. Ariana runs up the stair case, still crying.

"Katniss! You're not leaving this house!" Marvel yells.

"You watch me!" I yell back, twirling around to the door. "If you wanted Glimmer so bad, maybe you should have stayed with her!"

Now I'm crying, tears flooding my cheeks. It hurt saying that. But I'm mad. I don't even remember how we started fighting, it was just so sudden. My heart feels like it's shattered to a million pieces.

_I just need a ride to clear my head,_ I tell myself, running to my car. I can't deal with this now.

I hop in the truck, slamming the door and revving the engine. I look over to see Marvel by the door, a tear also running down his face. I look away, because I know if I stare any longer, I'll come back in and apologize.

Not this time.

Suddenly, rain and hail start falling from the skies, busting a small hole in her window. Katniss looks up to the sky with blurry eyes and asks, _why?_

Then the scene switches, just snow pouring from the skies, covering everything with a light coating of white. Katniss sniffs, and straightens up in her seat, looking back to Marvel. Now he is smiling, well, it looks like he is. Or trying. But Katniss takes it as he is, and he's happier when she is gone.

_Fine. If he's so happy, I'll do him a favor and see he stays happy._ She snarls in her head. She revs the engine one more time, her mind bubbling in frustration.

But she didn't know it would be the last time she ever saw Marvel. The last time she ever saw her daughter. The last time she would feel what it's like to breathe.

She flies down the interstate, leaving tracks in the snow. She swerves a couple times dangerously, but doesn't pay it any mind. Right now, she wants to be left alone and free. Free from all the drama. Free from all the hurt.

The roads throw the car sideways numerous times, scaring Katniss a little. Her heart seems like it's trying to leap from her chest, scared of this ride as well. Katniss tarts to regret coming out on the roads, no matter how bad the fight was.

A truck comes at her all of a sudden from her left, making her scream and jerk the steering wheel to avoid getting in a crash. But instead of crashing into the truck, she crashes into the hill side.

Katniss flies through the air, letting out a terrified shriek, and slamming into the windshield.

The glass shattered rapidly, piercing her skin over and over again. It feel like she's being shot. And with the force of the glass, it's even worse than what she thinks. The cold outside floods the cars space, numbing her instantly.

Katniss shrieks calling for one name.

"Marvel!" She cries, holding her chest. A large piece of glass was protruding from her body. The pain rippled everywhere, making tears flood Katniss's face.

Katniss, knowing no one can help her now, slowly frowns. She tries to move towards the glove box, opening it and taking out a pen and paper.

_Marvel I love you_

_I'm sorry I left like that, it was so wrong for me to do that. I'm really sorry. I didn't see it coming. I was just so mad. But just know, Marvel, that my heart lies for you. You are my last wish._

_I want you to be happy Marvel. Don't let me hold you and Ariana back from all the great things you will give this world. Please, move on from me, if you haven't already. Tell Ariana of me as she grows up, and let her know I will always protect her from everything. The same goes for you Marvel. Please know I love you more than anything. You and Ariana both._

_Please remember me, and not be mad. Please._

_I love you so much,_

_Katniss._

Tears slip down from her face as she reads this note over again. But she's not finished yet. For Ariana. She has to have something too. On Marvel's note, she writes his name on the back, with a small heart.

Then she starts on Ariana's letter, taking out another piece of paper.

_Ariana, I love you so very much._

_I'm so sorry I left you this early. You deserve a mother to be around and talk with you and keep you safe. I'm so sorry. I'll always be here, watching over you._

_I promise I'll protect you and talk to you. I'm still here and I'm still your mother. I pray you're not mad at me. I never meant it to be like this. I was coming home as soon as possible actually. _

_I'm so sorry Ariana. I love you so much_

_And one day soon we will meet again._

_Love, your mother._

Katniss smiles down at the letter, folding it neatly. She lays back, the pain being numbed by most of the cold air. She takes both of the letters in her hands, and hugging them to her chest where the blood does not reach.

Snow piles everywhere around here, the sky white. Snow sprinkles Katniss's face and for a second, she thinks she sees her father for the first time in so many years. Then a bright light is cast down on her, and she doesn't feel pain anymore. She feels warm.

She looks up into the light and sees a healthy man smiling down at her.

It's her father.

"_Katniss. It's time. We will come back and visit Marvel and Ariana. I promise. But we need to ascend." He tells me, holding out his hand. I look down to my chest where the glass should've been, but all I see is a hole in my fabric and a large scar, slowly disappearing. _

_I look behind me to find my body, the way it was during the crash. Then I realize I'm dead. _

_I look at the notes in my hand and smile._

_I will come back Marvel and Ariana, I promise._

**MARVEL POV**

Not cheating? But I got a call the other day.. From… Glimmer. How can I be so stupid?! Katniss doesn't like Mellark like that. And I knew it too. I just felt so jealous at the thought of her maybe liking him.

"Daddy?" I hear Ariana call out. "Where's mommy going?"

I look out the window, watching her hop in the car and tears roll down my face. I can't let her leave, I have to tell her how sorry I am.

"Hold on baby, I'm going to go check on mommy. Everything fine." I tell her, slipping on my shoes, but Katniss is already rolling down the road. I run outside, after the car, but she speeds on. Snow starts falling rapidly, and I go back inside, tears stuck on my face from the cool air.

"Come on Ariana, let's go look for mommy." I say, wanting nothing more than to see my wonderful wife again. I feel so bad knowing what I assumed was wrong. And I feel heartbroken by the fact Katniss actually thought I would go back to Glimmer.

"Okay daddy." I hear her voice travel back down the stairs and she puts her boots and coat on. I ruffle her hair and kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby." I say, stepping out of the house with her. "mommy's going to be alright." But that's what I thought before I saw our flipped car.

The ambulance whizzed past us, the sirens blaring loudly, and I hop in the truck with Ariana quickly. The only thought going through my mine was.

_Oh no._

No, no, no, no, no, this cannot be happening. Katniss isn't hurt, it was someone else.

Thoughts like these rumble around in my head as I drive in the direction Katniss took off in. The same way the ambulance went. A sinking feeling fills my gut as I try to go faster to see if she's okay.

When we make it, I regret everything. I regret not telling her how much I love her. I regret telling her that I'd actually regretted leaving Glimmer.

I regret making her think I don't love her anymore.

I run out of the car, kneeling down by Katniss. Tears stain her cheeks and she's freezing. She has a hint of a smile on her face, like she was revisiting a good memory, but she's not breathing. Tear burst from my eyes, covering her in my tears.

I noticed the huge chunk of glass sticking out of her chest first, blood covering it. I screech, taking a hold of Katniss hand. Then I realize she was holding paper. I wipe my eyes dry and pick it up, opening the one with my name on it.

Reading the note tore my heart open. I was her last thought. Even she thought I loved Glimmer, rather than her. But I don't.

I rest my head down on Katniss's face. Then I start to speak.

"Katniss. I can never move on from you. I will wait for you. I love you more than anything. Please. We need you. Please stay with us. I won't ever forget you Katniss. You're always on my mind." I squeak.

Tears pour from my eyes, warming her face little.

A wisp of air escapes her lips and tickles my face, making me look at her closer. Is she alive? It couldn't be.

I looked closer and saw I was right. She's gone, but not completely. I look down to the note in my other hand. It's for Ariana. I call for her, asking her to come here.

"Yeah da-" She gasps, looking down at her mother. "Mom!"

I hear her cry out and my heart shatters, most likely like what Katniss must have felt like.

"Mom! Are you okay?" She asks, crying and trying to get her mother to open her eyes. Seeing her trying makes me even more upset and I speak to her.

"Honey. Mom is not here anymore. But she left you something." I show her the paper. Her small face frowns but takes the note anyways. She reads through it slowly.

When she finishes, tears are streaming down her face she holds onto Katniss. I hug Katniss also, sharing our last family hug. And I hear Ariana talking to her.

"Mom, I love you too. So much. I'm sorry I couldn't fix the plant. I can't wait till I get to talk to you again. Hopefully it will be soon. I miss you. And I will help take care of daddy while you're gone. I love you." She whispers, kissing Katniss's cheek.

I stand up, taking Ariana's hand and I pick up Katniss, taking the glass out of her. A little bit of blood squirts out but I keep doing it. Once all the glass is taken out, the snow seems to stop falling from the sky, and the air starts getting warmer.

I look at Katniss's face and see it is less blue. I smile sadly at her and kiss her lips for the last time.

"I'll wait for you Katniss." I tell her, putting her in my truck. Ariana hops in, beside Katniss, playing with her mother's hair as we come down the road.

"Daddy, will you braid my hair like mommy does hers? I want to be just like her." She announces. I smile at her.

"Yes, I will. I love you Ariana, I'm so sorry." I tell her, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Daddy, mom said she's watching us. She said she will talk to us all the time. She said she loves you so much too." Ariana said. I smile at Ariana.

"I know, darling. You're our most precious thing ever, you know that kiddo?" I ask sadly, remembering when Katniss first found out she was pregnant. She was so happy. And now she doesn't even get to see her grow up.

Well, she does, but she can't be here like I am. And that's not fair to Ariana.

"You were really precious to mommy too, dad. Can we bury mommy in our yard? Please? I want to always be able to talk to her." Ariana asks. I nod my head, grief settling in me.

"Of course baby girl." I tell her, pulling up into the drive way. A spot in our yard has no snow on it, where it had melted. I hop out of the truck, taking Katniss and Ariana with me. I set Katniss down on the warming ground and take out a shovel. I kiss Katniss's cheek, along with Ariana, and I dig.

**2 hours later :'(**

Her grave is about six feet deep. I bought her a coffin, forest green. It has a little spark of fire on the edge for her, and Ariana carved a poem for her mother in the bottom. We had a funeral for her, and literally everyone came,. Including Glimmer. But Glimmer wasn't here for Katniss.

"You know Marvel… now that Katniss isn't here, you can be with me. It can be like good old times." She smiles at me. I glare at her, making my hands into fists.

"Leave now Glimmer. No one wants you here, and frankly, I hate you." I growl, turning around to see Katniss's sister Prim, watching us both. She smirks evilly at Glimmer, circling around us, But Glimmer doesn't notice.

"Come on Marvel! You can quit the act! Everyone knows you left me for her because you felt bad that she was the loser!" Glimmer yells. I growl again and turn back to Glimmer.

"No, Glimmer, I left you, because you were a stupid whore. I never wanted you, it was YOU I was sorry for. I love Katniss, and you can't change anything for that. I'm never going to be with anyone ever again. I belong to Katniss." I tell her, watching as Prim sneaks up behind her with a drink.

"But you're mine! She's dead! Oh, and you wanna know who was driving that truck that made her crash? Huh? It was me! I killed your precious girl on fire!" she cackles with laughter, and I almost punch her.

But then Prim and Ariana takes care of the for me. Prim takes her drink and pours it over her head. Then she takes the empty glass and shatters it against her blonde head. I hear a nice crack and Glimmer fall to the floor, soaking wet.

Ariana hit Glimmer in the face, really hard, and stabs her with a fork.

"If I ever see you ever again, next time, it won't be no stab or cut. You won't be breathing." Prim threatens along with my daughter. "We don't want you here, and the police are coming, so I hope you enjoy your new jail cell."

Right then, a pair of officers take Glimmer and drag her outside, Glimmer kicking and screaming.

I look over to Katniss's coffin, and some how I know she's happy with seeing Glimmer like this. Because, in a way, I'm happy too.

We take Katniss in her coffin out to our yard, putting her down into the hole. Everyone is crying, the tears hitting the top of the coffin. Haymitch, Gloss, Cashmere, Cato, Clove, Johanna, Blight, Beetee, Wiress, Prim, Thresh, Rue, Foxface, Ariana, and I are all crying, mourning Katniss's death. Everyone in town came also, mourning with us. Katniss was loved by so many people.

Everyone walks up to the grave, placing three fingers up to our mouths and kissing it, bringing our fingers out to Katniss.

It means good bye to someone you love. Someone you honor. That we will never forget you. It means that you made a change in all of us. That you were our blessing.

**Sad right? I'm so sorry, but it's how I end up all my one shots xP Sooo guys! We have so much more Karvel fics than before! I am so happy to see you guys writing them too! I love it actually!**

**So tell me what you think please xP**

**Thank you again, Courtney DiLaurentis! For giving me this idea, and giving everyone else another Karvel Fic to read. I hope you all enjoyed this :}**


End file.
